Bewitched
by iWhitie
Summary: "You Got Me Bewitched Cause I'm Under Your Spell" Dawn Must Get a Guy To Fall in Love with Her Before the Week Ends. What Happens if She Doesn't want to Give up the Soul of The Guy She's with? Now rated M for Lemon. Final Chapter Up! Thanks For Reading!
1. Dawn's Story

_You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful  
>Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart<br>Enchanting words, little witch, you cast a spell  
>Mass destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse<em>

_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh-ooh_  
><em>You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell, oh-ooh<em>

_Now is the time, now is the hour_  
><em>I am the magic, I am the power, oh<em>  
><em>All I need is one star in the sky<em>  
><em>Wish for you every night<em>

_I tricked you to fall in love, little boy_  
><em>I played with you till I was done, like a toy<em>  
><em>Heart in love, as I destroy the end of you (The end of me)<em>  
><em>So easily fooled little boy to think it's true (I'm in love with you)<em>

_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh-ooh_  
><em>You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell, oh-ooh<em>

_Now is the time, now is the hour_  
><em>I am the magic, I am the power, oh<em>  
><em>All I need is one star in the sky<em>  
><em>Wish for you every night<em>

_Now is the time, now is the hour_  
><em>To take back my heart, to take back my power<em>  
><em>This is the moment to break your spell<em>  
><em>I see right through you now burn in hell<em>

_Now is the time, now is the hour_  
><em>To take back my heart, to take back my power<em>  
><em>This is the moment to break your spell<em>  
><em>I see right through you now burn in hell<em>

_Now is the time, now is the hour_  
><em>To take back my heart, to take back my power<em>  
><em>This is the moment to break your spell<em>  
><em>I see right through you... Burn in hell witch<em>

_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh-ooh_

_You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell, oh-ooh_

_Now is the time, now is the hour_  
><em>I am the magic, I am the power, oh<em>  
><em>All I need is one star in the sky<em>  
><em>Wish for you every night<em>

* * *

><p>I had this necklace around my neck. It was a heart shaped stone. My master gave it to me. He told me that I must win a male's heart in order for him to free my soul. It's like that every time My master get's a new soul. The next soul I give him, they will have to follow the same instructions my Master gave me. I don't know my Master, but I do know my story.<p>

I fell in love with a Guy named Paul. He was very handsome and wore a skull necklace everytime I saw him, which was only a week. We hung out and the last day of the week, Saturday, we had sex. I trusted him so much that I let him take away my innocence. I was wrong and I made the wrong decision. He took my soul and gave it to my Master. Now I only have a week to make a Guy fall in love with me.

By the way, My Name's Dawn. Dawn Berlitz. I'm 16 years old and I go to Poke Academy in The Sinnoh Region. It's a Pre-K Through 12 Grade School, So it's really gigantic. My best friend is May, and My Best Guy Friend is Drew. Would I dare go ahead and capture Drew's Heart? No. He doesn't deserve this horrible "Gift" I'm cursed with.

What happens if I don't finish this task in time? I'm afraid of finding out..

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey This is My 1st Pokemon DP Story.. well I Hope it's Okayy. I'll Update Soon Promise! **

**And I Don't Own Anything. The song is Called Bewitched By Blood on the DanceFloor**

**Sorry for any Mistakes.**


	2. Hi Ash

I woke up to the sound of pots crashing and falling in the kitchen. _What's going on?_

"PIP!" I heard Piplup yell.

"Go sit down Piplup, I'm almost ready with Dawns' Breakfast. Go wake her up." My Mom, Johanna, said.

I waked into the kitchen and laughed, my heart stone turning into a blue color, "What's going on mom?"

"Piplup wants to help me cook. You know I don't allow Pokemon helping me cook." My Mom said.

Piplup glared at her, And I just shrugged. "Why don't you let him cook? He'll wash his hands and... stuff."

"Because It's a Hazard Dawn. Now go change into your Uniform. By the time your done, I'll be done with your breakfast." My mom led me into my room.

Not daring to remove my necklace, I put on my uniform. A white collared shirt with a black plaid tie, black plaid skirt, and my one inch heels. I straightened my hair and put on a black plaid headband, then applied some blush and grabbed my book bag along with my sweater.

As soon as I was down into the kitchen, Piplup and My Mom where already eating. My plate untouched. 2 Chocolate chip pancakes, 2 Pieces of bacon, and 2 Sausages. I dropped everything in my hands and ran toward the food.

"Thanks Mom! This is great breakfast" I said, with my mouth full.

"Dawn, manners. And your Welcome. Your phone is on the kitchen counter and please take Piplup with you."

I laughed, "Okay Mom."

After finishing my breakfast, I grabbed my phone,Piplup's Pokeball and my book bag. Then left toward the door. "Bye Mom! Come on Piplup"

"Bye Dawn! Have a good day at school today!" My mom yelled as soon as I was out of the door.

I walked toward the bus stop and waited 5 minutes. When I saw the bus, I returned Piplup into his Pokeball and got inside. I saw May and Drew sitting in one seat and the seat next to them empty. So I took it. "Hey Guys."

"Hey Dawn." They both said.

"What's up?" the bus started and took off on its regular route.

"Nothing, hey I've been hearing so much rumors about your break up with Paul. Care to tell me the truth?" May asked.

Some people over heard and looked back to see what I would say. I couldn't tell them the truth about them taking away my soul, they'd think I'm crazy and even though they wouldn't believe me, My master would keep my soul forever. "I uhh.. Don't want to talk about it. It's kinda personal."

Drew looked concerned, "it's fine Dawn. You don't have to tell us." He glared at May and everyone else.

"Thanks.." I said.

5 minutes of silence. Then we stopped at a new bus stop. I looked at May and Drew, They looked back, confused. A guy wearing a white collared shirt, black plaid tie, light brown pants and a leather jacket came onto the bus. He looked around and stood in front of me.

"Sorry to bother, but is this seat taken?" He asked, pointing the the window seat.

I blushed, "Uh, no. go ahead." I stood up and let him take the window seat.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your Welcome. I'm Dawn Berlitz. I'm 16 and in the 11th Grade." I said smiling.

He smiled back, "Nice to meet you Dawn, I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum. I'm 17 and also in the 11th Grade. No I didn't flunk, They pulled me back because of My birthday."

I laughed, "Uh huh sure Ash."

"Wow I bearly met you and your already teasing me."

"Shut up. Haha. Anyways what are your classes? I can show you around school during free period if we have it together." I offered.

Ash pulled out a class schedule, May nudged me while he was getting it and I glared at her.

"Here. I have Zimmerman for 1st and 2nd. Vanity for 3rd. Free period. Monroe for 5th Turner for 6th and Della for 7th." He memorized his schedule.

"Nice! Same here except for 5th. I have Cyrus. Which is Drama. Monroe is..."

"Music." We both laughed.

The bus came to a stop and we where in front of the school. Both Ash and I went to go get his locker number, which was 405. Right next to mine.

"Come on, your locker's next to mine." I smiled and led him towards our lockers.

We put our stuff away and I grabbed the books I needed for 1st through 3rd period. Someone coughed behind me, which Ignored. Again a cough. I turned around, expecting it to be Ash, instead I was met with a guy's face in front of me, his arms around my waist. I pulled back. "Kenny! You have to stop doing that! You Flirt!" I yelled.

Kenny laughed, "Hey DeeDee."

"Don't call me that!"

He laughed again, "So what's up? Hey have you heard of that New Kid from the Kanto region? Ash I think.."

I smiled, "That's this guy next to me!" I pointed to my left and Ash was still getting his stuff out.

"Oh, I see. Friends already?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm going to show him around the school during free period."

"Hmmm.." Kenny looked at Ash suspiciously.

I glared at Kenny, "Ken, don't judge a book by it's cover." I said, hitting him playfully.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" I laughed. The bell rang.

"Well see ya around DeeDee. By Ash, nice meeting you." Kenny said, leaving.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And bye!" I yelled.

"Bye!" Ash said.

We walked side by side to our classes, Literature, History and Science. Now was free period.

"Alright so, this is the hall way as you know. And this is the front yard... In the back you can find the football field and soccer field. On the sides are baseball and basketball. Then by the girls locker room is the swimming pool." We walked toward the cafeteria.

"This is is the cafeteria, if you go straight into these doors, which we just came through, on your left will be the boys locker room. If you go right, that will be the outside cafeteria and library. The left will be the student store." I smiled.

"Thanks Dawn. I really appreciate it." Ash said, smiling.

"No problem." The bell rang.

"I'll see you 6th and 7th period Ash. Bye!" I gave him a hug.

He returned my hug and we said our goodbyes.

All during Drama, Cyrus was explaining some facts about acting. I really didn't play attention. My mind was focus on what plan to do this week. Who's soul do I give to My master?

I couldn't think who. I thought about Kenny, but he's been a childhood friend every since. What if I used Paul again? No.. he'll know. Gary? No... I don't know him well.. How about Ash?

The bell rang.

I ran toward Monroe's classroom and waited for Ash. He came out and smiled, "Hey Dawn."

"Hi Ash. How was Music?"

"Okay..." We walked toward our lockers. "How was Drama?"

"I didn't pay attention. I had so much things on my mind."

Ash smirked, "Like?"

I smiled, "Nothing you should know about." I playfully punched him.

We got out books for 6th and 7th period and the bell rang. Six period everyone just read. During 7th we watched a movie. Me and Ash where passing notes.

_Hey. -Ash _

_heeey heeey heyyy -Dawn_

_Ok a lot of e's and y's -Ash_

_Who cares? -Dawn_

_Damn this movie sucks, what's it called? -Ash_

_Unicorn Love -Dawn_

_Of course.. had to be a chic flick -Ash_

_HEY! Does it look like i'm interested? -Dawn_

_In me yes. -Ash_

_Flirt(: -Dawn_

_Yes I amm ((: -Ash_

_Haha well , What are you doing after school? -Dawn_

_Nothing, why? -Ash_

_Just Wondering, Wanna come over My house? We can walk to the nearby park. And bring our Pokemon. -Dawn_

_Yeah Sure. What Pokemon do you have? -Ash_

_I have Piplup with me. -Dawn_

_I have Pikachu with me too. -Ash_

_Lol -Dawn_

_What's so funny? -Ash_

_The Movie, it's predictable -Dawn_

_Oh -Ash_

_Duhh (: -Dawn_

_Bells about to ring. -Ash_

_Alright meet you at my house. Text me (; -Dawn_

_Your number? -Ash_

_1-280-123-7654 -Dawn_

_Alright i'll text you. Wait aren't we taking the bus? -Ash_

_Oh yeah, just stop on mystop. -Dawn_

_Deal, I'll text my mom. -Ash_

The Bell rang and we went to the front of the school. May and Drew where holding hands.

"Oh My gosh Guys, Your Dating!" I yelled.

May blushed and Drew nodded.

"Since when!" I asked.

"Since today..." May said.

I laughed, "Finally, you guys make a cute couple!"

"We're not the only ones who make a cute couple." Drew smirked and pointed to me and Ash.

"Oh no, we're not a couple. We're just good friends." Ash and I said.

"Sure you guys are..." Drew and May said.

We all got onto the bus and Both Ash and I talked, finding out more about each other. His favorite Color is blue and he loves Pokemon. He wants to be the best Pokemon Master. I smiled at that.

My bus stop came and both of us got out. We walked to the park and released our pokemon.

"Pikachu Come on out!" Ash yelled.

"Piplup Come on out and Play!" I said.

Both Pokemon looked at us then each other. Then slowly they started being friends and played tag.

"Thats so cute. You Pikachu is adorable!" I said

"He was my starter Pokemon." Ash said.

"Piplup's My starter Pokemon." I said.

Ash laughed, "I bet you only picked him because he was cute."

I gasped, "No! Because he's also a water type! Duh."

"Sure Dawn Sure." he laughed.

"Whatever..."

We talked some more and then walked home. Ash's mom came to pick him up and we said our good-byes.

"How was school today?" My mom asked as soon as I came home.

"Pretty good. Hey i'm going to sleep.. wake me up early tomorrow please." I said.

"Sure. Goodnight Dawn."

"Goodnight Mom."

I went to my room and turned off all the lights. I closed my door and My Master stood right in front of me. I looked down.

"Hello Dawn."

"Good Day Master."

He took my chin in his hand and gently made me look at him, "I know you've been struggling with whom to choose for a soul. If I may I can help you."

Tears fell from my face. He wiped it, "Please Master, help me choose."

He smiled evilly, "The new kid in your school, Ash Ketchum, Looks like a Fine Soul. A Fine Soul indeed. Your Victim is him. Now that task will be easy for you... will it?"

More tears fell. I didn't want Ash to have this, "Yes Master. I will Obey."

"Very good Dawn. Now go and get some rest. Make me proud." He said, and Left.

I cried on my pillow.

Why Ash?

Anyone but Ash...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Enjoyed (: Sucks how Dawn has to Use Ash's Heart. ... Well R&amp;R My Friends (:<strong>


	3. Extra: Walk with Kenny

"Dawn…Honey wake up." My mom tried to wake me up. I groaned, tried from crying last night.

"It's early mom, wake me up in an hour…" I said.

"No, now wake up, you said you wanted me to wake you up early for lord knows what. Now get up." My mom spazzed. I got up and went into the restroom.

"I'M UP!" I yelled.

I took a quick shower, put on my uniform and let my stone be seen. It was green, which meant I was neutral. Then I blow-dried my hair, put them into two low pony-tails, and added a black plaid bow on my right side, keeping my bangs away from my eyes. I applied a small amount of blush and eyeliner. Then left downstairs.

"Hey Mom, I'm leaving to go meet up with Kenny. We're walking together. Thanks for waking me up!" I grabbed my book bag, along with my cell phone and Piplup's pokeball.

"What about breakfast?" My mom asked.

"We'll pass by somewhere. Well bye!" I yelled and ran out of my house.

"Bye Dawn!" My mom yelled.

I walked toward the end of the street, checking my text messages.

_06:25 am. Tuesday –Kenny_

_Are you their? I'm on my way._

_10:30 pm Monday –Unknown Number (Not Anonymous) _

_Is this Dawn? It's Ash. What's up?_

I saved Ash's number and texted Kenny.

_06:30 am. Tuesday –Dawn_

_Yeah. I'm here at the end of the street. Meet you here (; x3_

Then I texted Ash.

_06:31 am. Tuesday –Dawn_

_Hey Ash, Sorry for not replying last night. I was.. caught up with things to do. Anyways I won't be taking the bus today. I'm walking to school w/ Kenny. So see ya before the bell rings. Btw WAKE UP :DDD_

I laughed and received a text.

_06:32 am. Tuesday –Kenny_

_Look behind you D'D (: x3 _

I felt two strong arms around my waist and Kenny's face was by my shoulder, "Well for once you're here early."

I glared, "Come on Ken, you expect me to not come early?"

He nodded. I laughed.

"Now keep your hands to yourself." I removed his hands away from my waist and took his arm. Both of us walking toward a donut shop.

"So Dee dee, tell me, do you like Ash?" Kenny said, curious.

I blushed, "N-no I don't…" My necklace stone turned pink.

"Then why are you blushing and your necklace is turning pink?" He asked, his voice hinting of a little jealousy.

We entered the shop and I asked for two glazed doughnuts with one milk. Kenny paid for it. We shared the milk and ate our donuts during the walk.

"I uhhm, don't know. Just forget it Kenny. It's nothing." I said, looking at him with a half smile. He smiled back and offered his hand. I took it and hand in hand we walked to school.

"Dawn?" Kenny asked.

"Hmm?" I replied, checking a text from Ash.

_07:15 am. Tuesday –Ash_

_At School. Where you at?_

"Wouldn't people think we're like a thing with us holding hands and stuff… like sharing milk?" He asked silently.

_07:15 Tuesday –Dawn_

_5 minutes away. _

"Don't worry about it. I mean we're best friends and all right?" I smiled.

Kenny nodded and we entered the school hand in hand. May and Drew looked confused when we met up.

"You guys dating?" May asked, pointing at our hands together.

Kenny and I laughed, "No we're just friends."

"Then why are you guys holding hands?" Drew asked.

"For our amusement." Kenny said, winking at me. I giggled.

Ash came over and also looked confused. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes.

"Bye May and Drew!" I yelled.

"Bye Dawn!" They left toward their class.

"Bye Dawn!" Kenny said, giving me a hug.

I returned his hug, "Bye Kenny!"

We both smiled to each other and left.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"Oh that? Don't worry we're not dating. We're just best friends playing with people. It's for our own amusement." I giggled.

"Oh I see.." Ash said.

I grabbed his arm and led him into class, "Come on. It's time for class Mr Jealous."

I smirked.

"Not jealous." He said, while taking our seats.

"Sure..Sure.." I was still smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little Extra Chapter I Put, Giving a Hint For the Future in the Story (; Oh and about Paul... If you didn't understand... : <strong>

**A Girl Took away his soul and Gave it to her Master. (The girl and Paul where in a relationship) The Master gave her back her soul and kept Paul's. He had to take away a Girl's soul, so he chose Dawn. Once He made her fall in love, during their intercourse, he took away her soul and gave it to his Master, he released his soul and kept Dawns. Now His master is Dawns Master. **

**Clear? Well Review My friends (; Love you all!**

**And x3 means a heart!**


	4. Ice Cream Flirting

Both Ash and I spent every class together talking. We flirted sometimes, but mostly it was just laughs. During Drama class, our assignment was to lip sing a song we chose. Although, I'm the only person who's actually going to sing because Mister Cyrus really loves my voice for some strange reason.

"Alright so who's first?" Mister Cyrus asked.

The entire class was quiet. I sighed and raised my hand.

"Well Dawn! Your up first, and class she's doing a different project, she has to sing instead of lip singing." Mister Cyrus smiled.

As I walked toward the stage, I heard some whispers and comments how like 'I probably couldn't sing' or 'I could never reach a single note'. Oh what a surprise will they see!

The song started and I sang along, holding onto the microphone stand, looking down.

_You make me so upset sometimes  
>I feel like I could lose my mind<br>The conversation goes nowhere  
>'Cause you're never gonna take me there<em>

_And I know, what I know  
>And I know you're no good for me<br>Yea, I know, what I know  
>And I know it's not meant to be<em>

I looked up, and smiled, having a great time.

_He's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>And I tell myself to run from you  
>But I find myself attracted<br>To my dilemma  
>My dilemma<br>It's you...It's you_

The Music class entered the auditorium, I guess Mister Cyrus invited them. I immediately spotted Ash.

_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_  
><em>But I believe then they look in mine<em>  
><em>I heard the rumors<em>  
><em>But you won't come clean<em>  
><em>I guess I'm hoping it's because of me<em>

_And I know, what I know_  
><em>And I know you're no good for me<em>  
><em>Yea, I know, what I know<em>  
><em>And I know it's not meant to be<em>

My classmates and the other class cheered me on. I grabbed the microphone and walked up and down the stage, just letting myself go in the song.

_He's my dilemma_  
><em>One half of me wants ya<em>  
><em>And the other half wants to forget<em>  
><em>My-my-my dilemma<em>  
><em>From the moment I met<em>  
><em>I just can't get you out of my head<em>  
><em>And I tell myself to run from you<em>  
><em>But I find myself attracted<em>  
><em>To my dilemma<em>  
><em>My dilemma<em>  
><em>It's you...It's you<em>

I looked at Ash, smiling.

_Ohh..._  
><em>I could live without you<em>  
><em>Your smile, your eyes<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel inside<em>  
><em>I could live without you<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna<em>  
><em>I don't wanna<em>  
><em>Ohh, ohh<em>  
><em>You make me so upset sometimes<em>

He smiled back, and winked.

_He's my dilemma_  
><em>One half of me wants ya<em>  
><em>And the other half wants to forget<em>  
><em>My-my-my dilemma<em>  
><em>From the moment I met<em>  
><em>I just can't get you out of my head<em>

I sat on the edge of the stage, singing the last of the lyrics.

_And I tell myself to run from you  
>But I find myself attracted<br>To my dilemma  
>My dilemma<br>It's you...It's you_

_It's you, It's you. It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, It's you, it's you, it's you._  
><em>My-my-my dilemma<em>

My classmates and the other class cheered. Mister Cyrus looked fascinated.

"An excellent performance! Congratulations Dawn! You have a marvelous voice! Cherish your gift." Mister Cyrus exclaimed.

"Thank you Mister Cyrus! I will!" I said and took a seat. Ash moved seats and sat next to me.

"Hey Dawn. Great performance, didn't know you could sing." Ash smirked.

"Shut up. You did to." I laughed.

"Yeah? Well whatever. Hey let's do something together after school." He said.

"Sure, like what?"

"Ice cream? My treat."

I smiled, "Sure!"

The bell rang and I took his arm. We both ran into the cafeteria, looking for May, Drew, and Kenny.

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled out to us.

We turned and saw May waving at us from a table. We walked other there, our arms locked with each other. May and Drew smirked at this. Kenny didn't look so happy.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" May, Drew and Kenny said.

"We heard about you singing My Dilemma. How was it?" Drew asked.

"Pretty awesome. Ash was their too, apparently Mister Cyrus invited his class." I said.

"She has this amazing voice, I never knew she had!" Ash exclaimed.

"Of course Dawn has a beautiful voice. It's Dawn." Kenny said, smirking.

Ash and Kenny stared at each other. "Alright you guys cut it out. I'm off to go to my locker. See ya guys later… unless you guys wanna come?" I said.

May and Drew said no, since they wanted to be by themselves, and Kenny had to go to the library.

"Well it looks like it's just me and you Dawn." Ash winked.

I giggled and nudged his arm. We walked to our lockers and got our books. I counted up the days I had left to complete my mission. _Tuesday.. 2.. tomorrow 3, Thursday 4, Friday 5, and Finally Saturday.. leaves me with 4 more days… _

"Hey are you alright Dawn?" Ash asked.

I nodded and the bell rang. 5th period went by fast. Now it's time for 6th period.

We took up the entire class on notes.

_Hey –Ash_

_Hiiii –Dawn_

_What's up? –Ash_

_BORED! Help and keep me entertained. –Dawn_

_That's what I'm doing aren't i? –Ash_

_Mhmm, anyways I can't wait till after school! Which ice cream shop are we going to? –Dawn_

_Well one that's nearby. I passed by it yesterday and I wanted to try it out.-Ash_

_Ahh I see…-Dawn_

_Yeah.-Ash_

_Mhmm-Dawn_

_So.-Ash_

_So?-Dawn_

_This class is boring..-Ash_

_Duh-Dawn_

_Lol. So let's ask each other random questions?-Ash_

_Sure. What's your favorite Pokemon?-Dawn_

_Pikachu. First Boyfriend?-Ash_

_This guy named Lucas. He goes here. First Girlfriend?-Dawn_

_Misty. Back in Kanto. Best feature in a guy?-Ash_

_Doesn't matter, as long as he shows he cares. Do you like someone?-Dawn_

_Yeah. Currently. You? –Ash_

_Yep! So who do you like? –Dawn_

_Can't tell. Have you ever had feelings for Kenny?-Ash_

_Yeah, but a long time ago. I know he still likes me. Favorite store? –Dawn_

_Macy's.-Ash_

The bell rang and we left the school, without saying good-bye to May, Drew, or Kenny.

"That was funny. I can't believe we passed notes for the entire period!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Ash said and laughed.

We stepped inside the ice cream shop. The sweet smell of different flavors was too much for me. I smiled at Ash. He smiled back.

"So do you want one?" He asked.

"How about we share one? Vanilla?" I asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

He ordered our ice cream and paid for it. Then we sat down in a little booth.

"Ice cream! Thank you Ash!" I grabbed a spoon and took some.

"No problem." Ash smiled and did the same.

We ate the ice cream in peace. Until I saw Ash having a little ice cream in his chin.

"Hey Ash, you have a little of the ice cream on your chin.." I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off for him.

He looked at me weirdly and we both laughed.

"So how's the ice cream?" Ash asked.

"Great!" I had this strange feeling of wanting to feed him.

"Good." Ash smiled. I took some ice cream in my spoon and tried to feed him. He smiled and accepted it.

"Sorry." I laughed, "I just wanted to do that."

Ash did the same and I accepted it. Then we both fed each other.

When we finished, we walked to the park hand in hand.

"This feels nice, Ash." I said, sitting at a bench.

Ash sat next to me, I put my head on his chest, "Yeah sure does.." He looked into my eyes. I looked back. Those brown light chocolate orbs of his, so handsome...

Our faces slowly got closer, and we kissed. I feel static, electricity. And the good kind! I looked at him dreamily. He smiled.

"Let's get you back home. It's getting late." Ash said.

I nodded shyly. He took my hand and we walked towards my house.

"So..." Ash started. "Do you want to go out?"

I looked at him shyly, and nodded. "I'd love that Ash."

We arrived at my house and we stood in front of my door. "Thanks for the fun day Ash."

"Anytime Dawn." He smiled. We kissed and hugged. "Bye Ash." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Dawn. I'll text you later." He said, and I went inside my house.

"Mom I'm Home!" I yelled.

"Okay Hun, How was school?" She asked.

"It was... Marvelous!" I exclaimed.

Piplup and my mom looked at me weirdly, "Pip...?"

"Are you okay Dawn?" My mom asked.

I nodded, "Never been better!" I ran up to my room, and took a shower. I put the Stereo on and listened to Black Eyed Peas- xoxoxo.

"Hugs and Kisses, Hugs and kisses, X's and Oh's!" I danced a long to the song.

Ash sent me a message

_Tuesday, 08:59 PM -Ash K_

_Hey Dawn (:_

_Tuesday, 09:00 PM -Dawn B._

_Hiyah Ash! _

__Tuesday, 09:00 PM -Ash K__

__What's up?__

___Tuesday, 09:01 PM -Dawn B___

___Nothinn Much, laying on my bed hehe, And you?___

______Tuesday, 09:01 PM -Ash K______

______Relaxing. Thinking about today.______

_________Tuesday, 09:01 PM -Dawn B_________

_Ooohh?_

____Tuesday, 09:01 PM -Ash K____

____I really had a lot of fun with you Dawn.____

_______Tuesday, 09:02 PM -Dawn B_______

_______Same here Ash x3_______

______________Tuesday, 09:02 PM-Ash K______________

______________Are we going to announce it tomorrow at school?______________

_____________________Tuesday, 09:02 PM -Dawn B_____________________

_____________________Yeah.. if you want._____________________

____________________________Tuesday, 09:02 PM -Ash K____________________________

____________________________Of Course I want to! Well anyways get some rest, meet you at your house tomorrow morning. We're walking together (;____________________________

___________________________________Tuesday, 09:02 PM -Dawn B___________________________________

___________________________________Okay Ash. Meet you here. Goodnight!___________________________________

__________________________________________Tuesday, 09:02 PM -Ash K__________________________________________

__________________________________________Goodnight Dawn!__________________________________________

I smiled and went downstairs. "Mom i'm going to sleep."

"Okay then good night!"

"Goodnight mom!"

I went up to my room, turned off the light and My Master came through the window.

"Dawn..."

I looked at him, expressionless.

"I know you have feelings for Ash. Now you have one day less. Friday I need his soul. This is your punishment."

I started crying, "Please Master... I. . I think I might Lo-"

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR NONSENSE! Now, need me to make it two more days less?" He looked at my with his dark red eyes.

"N-n-no Master. Thank You..." I studdered.

"Now get some rest. You have another set of days ahead of you." My master said and left.

I climbed onto my bed and cried. Then I grabbed my Phone.

_______Tuesday, 11:16 PM -Dawn B_______

_______I Love You Ash._______

I waited for the reply.

_Tuesday 11:26 PM -Ash K_

_I Love You Too Dawn. Take Care. _

I smiled, still crying, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Hopefully You Enjoyed it... 1st Day when they're together. Yeah it may seemed rush... R&amp;R Please And I don't own the Song by Selena Gomez &amp;the Scene<strong>


	5. Waking Up To YourBoyfriend

**So Sorry I am not updating! Been through so much! I have a new little brother in my family, and With school starting in the way, I'm very busy. But I WILL NOT STOP UPDATING THIS PRECIOUS STORY TO ME! **

**So Here's Comments on your Reviews! **

**To spooky480: **

**Truely Sorry to keep waiting. Must this chapter will help you ease up a bit. and maybe I'll update this story tomorrow as a sorry gift to you (:**

**To PorcelainDollxx:**

**Meh. I'm sorry it seems rushed... and Actually Dawn as until Friday. Its Wednesday in this Chapter and the Next. So Yeah...Hopefully this doesn't seemed rushed?**

**To Therevealingingtruth:**

**I know. But somehow... I think at the ending (which will be a REAL SURPRISE/SHOCK to PorcelainDollxx[unless i'm wrong...then she'll be mad]) Dawn... well you'll see.**

**Well Onto the story! I plan on finishing this soon. Maybe four more chapters. **

**Again, Sorry For the Wait. And for... Minor Mistakes... If any.**

* * *

><p>"Dawn…" I heard a voice say, and a gentle push.<p>

"Mmmm, go away…" I rolled over away from the voice and hid my face with the pillow.

"Pip! Pip! Piplup!" Piplup used Bubblebeam on me and I woke up.

"PIPLUP!" I scolded at Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon laughed, along with the other voice who was bothering her.

I finally looked at the person, finally and yelled, "ASH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Ash laughed, "I told you we were walking together, so better hurry up and get ready."

"Fine, now turn around." I said. He looked at me weirdly.

"I'm in my Pj's! And its short shorts so turn around!" I explained.

"Oh! So in that case, no I'm good, I like enjoying views." Ash smirked.

I laughed. That's not fair! It's too short for him to see and…wait… I checked if I still had my shorts on, because sometimes I automatically take it off in the middle of the night. And unfortunately I only had on my underwear.

"Ash, your going to really have to turn around." I said.

"Why?" Ash laughed.

I blushed a bit, "I kinda took off my shorts in the middle of the night and I only have this shirt and my underwear on…"

He smirked, "Already dreaming about us in the future?"

My face turned red, "N-no! Now Shut up and turn around!"

Ash laughed and turned around. I quickly got up and got my clothes out of my closet, my back turned away from him.

"Can I look now?" He said.

"No. I'm still in my underwear."

Piplup screamed and I heard the Penguin Pokemon slap Ash.

"Ow!"

"You tried looking huh?" I giggled.

"Not tried. I did." I turned around and saw him smirking.

"You pervert!" I smacked him with my uniform shirt.

"Hey I'm just looking at my girl-friend's gorgeous body." Ash smiled.

I blushed and walked towards him. He circled his arms around my waist and I hugged him. He gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Now hurry up. Cause we gotta eat something." Ash said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Fine!"

I quickly changed into my uniform and straightened my hair. I applied some light make up and grabbed all my stuff.

Piplup came running towards me with it's pokeball.

"Remember your staying with mom to help her out in the kitchen!" I reminded The Penguin.

Piplup pouted and left the room.

"Alright Ash I'm ready!" I said, walking up to him and sitting on his lap.

"Then let' s go." He said and kissed my forehead.

We walked downstairs and left, "Bye Mom!"

We walked hand in hand, going to a nearby Starbucks.

"So what do you feel like having? Coffee, Frappachino, Tea, Hot Chocolate, Milk…?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm, How about a Chocolate Frappachino, with a coffee cake?" I replied.

Ash nodded and payed for our breakfast, He got a coffee with a carrot cake. I picked a booth and we sat down.

"So, how did you move to Sinnoh?" I asked.

"My mom has a big flower shop back at home, and she decided to take it here."

"Why here?"

"Beautiful weather." Ash smiled.

I smiled back. We continued talking and we finally finished.

_I bet you hope under the cover and play with yourself,_

_Cause I would, if I was you._

I got a text and Ash smirked at my ringtone. "Shut up." I giggled.

_Wednesday 06:30 –Kenny_

_Hey Hey Wake Up Sleepy head! _

_Wednesday 06:30 –Dawn_

_Hey Hey Ken, I'm awake and walking away from Starbucks!_

_Wednesday 06:31 –Kenny_

_Who took you? _

_Wednesday 06:31 –Dawn_

_Ash.._

_Wednesday 06:32 –Kenny_

_Wtf? Ugh Nevermind. Get to school. _

_Wednesday 06:32 –Dawn_

_Fine Mister Jealous of Me being with Ash_

_Wednesday 06:32 –Kenny_

_AM NOT_

_Wednesday 06:33 –Dawn_

_So are if you replied so early. Lol anyways meet you at school in a bit. Gotta tell everyone some news ;)_

_Wednesday 06:33 –Kenny_

_Okay. Meet cha here._

_Wednesday 06:34 –Dawn_

_Kaay Byee Ken Ken, Love ya!_

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"Just Kenny. He's worried why I'm with you. You do know he's jealous right?" I giggled.

"Heh, he can be jealous all he wants." He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "But he can never have the special kisses we share and he can defiantly never see your gorgeous body that I saw."

I blushed, "Y-you don't mean that."

Ash smirked and kissed me, "Oh but I do."

I blushed madly and hugged him, "I love you Ash."

"I Love you too Dawn. Now come on, let's go before class starts." He grabbed hand and we started to walk faster, a block away from the school.

"Wait!" I said, causing Ash to stop and look at me.

"I wanna piggy-back ride." I childishly said and smiled.

Ash smiled, "Well come on."

I jumped on his back and he securely grabbed a hold of my legs around his waist, and ran off, toward the school and into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW! I'M ON MY KNEES BEGGING (:<strong>


	6. Shocking News

**Sorry for the wait. I just started Freshman Year XD Well Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Alright Class, who can tell me the basic facts about the Civil War?" Mister Zimmerman said.<p>

Dawn was paying no attention to him. All She could think about was how she was going to tell everyone about her and Ash...especially Kenny. Suddenly her necklace vibrated.

"Dawn! Are you in your little dream world now?" She heard Mister Zimmerman ask her.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Her face turned red of embarrassment.

"I'll let you pass with a warning just this once! Now..."

Dawn looked at Ash. "Are you okay?" He mouthed.

She nodded and felt her necklace vibrating. Dawn touched it, and she wasn't at the school anymore. It was a pitch black room. The only colorful thing was her. She looked around, clearly confused.

"M-Master?" She stuttered.

"I am here. How is your assignment coming along?" A faint dark voice said.

"I-It's coming out exactly as planned, Master." Dawn sighed.

"Do tell me what you are planning." The voice commanded.

Dawn felt uncomfortable, "Well, I um.. Plan to convince everyone of my friends that I am truly in love with him...and.."

Her Master chuckled, interrupting her. "Love, what a disgusting thing... Anyways continue, my dear."

"And this Friday, I will convince him if he truly loves me, we would have sexual intercourse. Of course, a guy can't pass that since it's what every guy wants. So by doing that, I will capture his soul and my mission will be done." Dawn said, her voice gave no hint of emotion.

"Very well. I will meet you wherever you are at. And do you mind me cutting off one more day? I feel the Ash kid will need more time on his mission, When it's his time..of course." Her master's voice sounded rough.

Dawn was shocked, "N-No Master... Not at all."

"Very well. You have until Tomorrow. Make me proud Dawn."

She blinked her eyes and found she was right back in her classroom.

"Oh no..." Dawn's eyes started to water up and she started crying.

"Dawn! Are you alright? Something the matter?" Mister Zimmerman was at her side as soon as he heard her whimpering.

The Crying girl couldn't look at him, nor at anyone. She knew Ash was staring at her, clearly confused. "I-I'm very sorry, Mister Zimmerman. I don't know what came over me." She thought up a quick lie. "I'm guessing because I thought of all those men who died. I saw a mental image of bodies, just laying around. Blood everywhere..." She cried again.

"It's fine Dawn. That's the past." He reassured her.

She nodded and the bell rang. Everyone got out of the classroom. Ash met her outside the door.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Ash asked her, very concerned.

Dawn nodded and looked at him, but not straight into the eyes, knowing she'd break into tears again if she did. "I'm sure. Now come one! Let's go meet with the others and tell them the wonderful news!"

She grabbed her boy-friend's hand and led them outside into the quad.

"Hey Dawn! Ash!" May screamed from a shady tree. "Over here!"

Ash spotted May and they ran off to where she was at.

"Hey look who finally hooked up!" Drew smirked, pointing at Ash's and Dawn's hands holding.

Both lovers blushed, "Y-Yeah. It happened Yesterday."

"Finally!" May screamed!

Foot steps was heard coming towards them. "Finally what?"

Kenny walked toward them, and sat next to Drew.

"Ash and Dawn are an Item now! Isn't that great?" May exclaimed.

Kenny stared at Ash and Dawn, clearly shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Will be comming soon. <strong>

**Well I already wrote it but... Im waiting for your reactions (;**


	7. Kenny's Pissed Off

**Just to let you guys know, It's almost the end. A few more Chapters and That's it!**

**If You Don't like the story, DON'T READ. **

**I Seriously Hate it When People take their time and Review saying, "It's bad." And Shiz.**

**Heads Up About this Chapter: M Scene For Bad Language. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Kenny…" I said, walking slowly up to him. May pushed me back and nodded no.<p>

"I-it's Fine Dawn." He said, and the bell rang. Kenny left without another word. I sighed.

"It'll be fine, Dawn. You know how Kenny can be sometimes." Drew said.

"Yeah. Just give him some space. Ya know? Well let's get to class before we're late. Bye Dawn and Ash!" May said, giving us a hug.

"Yeah Bye Guys." Drew said, saying the same thing and hugging us.

They left and I walked with Ash toward the Auditorium. We first stopped at his class, "Your going to be okay right Dawn?" He asked, worried about me.

I nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry. Well, see you after class. Bye Ash."

I gave him a kiss and he returned it, "Bye Dawn."

As soon as he entered his classroom, I walked toward my class.

_I don't get it why Kenny's so mad. I know he likes me.. But it can't happen. We've been the best friends since pre-school. I wouldn't want to ruin that friendship… _I thought.

Suddenly, I was pushed up against a locker. _His_ hands blocking my escape. I couldn't look up at him.

"Dawn. Look at me." His voice sounded hurt.

I didn't look at him, my eyes where closed.

"Dawn. Look at me." He said it more harshly this time, and it scared me.

I looked up at him, "Please, don't hurt me. I know you get super angry at times, which this is one of those times but…"

"Dawn, Shut. The. Hell. Up."

I stood shocked. Tears were forming in my eyes.

He cupped my chin in his hands, "Why Dawn? You know I've liked you, for so many years."

The tears that were forming, finally released and fell down my cheeks. "I don't feel the same…Kenny."

Kenny banged on the locker, causing me to jump. "Bullshit Dawn."

"Just leave me alone."

"No. Not until this."

Kenny crushed his lips forcefully onto mine. His lips where soft, but it was a harsh kiss. The tears now formed into sobs, and as soon as he pulled back, I started crying.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything between us." He said, staring into my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't…"

Kenny sighed, and chuckled. "Well hopefully you and your little boy-friend will enjoy the remaining time you'll have together. Just to let you know, I'm not giving up on you. I Love You."

And he left toward his classroom.

I ran as fast as I could and texted May.

_Come to the restroom near Kenny's class A.S.A.P- Dawn 11:26_

Sitting on an open restroom stall, I waited for her. She finally came after two minutes.

"What happened Dawn? Everything Alright?" May asked, wiping my tears away.

"K-kenny happ-pp-ened." I stammered.

May sighed, "Tell me everything."

So I did, not leaving out any single detail.

"A-and then he kissed me and told me he loved me a-and…"

"I knew this would happen sooner or later… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." She interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"About Kenny. Since you and Ash got together, He has been jealous and Kenny just couldn't control himself. And when Kenny gets mad… He gets furious. I didn't know what he would do, but he has taken it to a higher level. Dawn, don't tell Ash. Because If you do, Ash will start a fight with Kenny. And that's what Kenny wants." May explained.

I nodded, and sniffed.

"Let's get you back to class." She said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well That was Depressing. I Wonder what's going to happened With Dawn and Kenny for Now on? Hmm... Sorry Kenny and Dawn Fans. (: But Soon They'll.. .Well You'll have to see soon. <strong>_

_**I'll update as soon as I can. Besides, I'm reading a really awesome story Called Vampire Kisses. So I Might get some ideas From their ;) **_

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BTW since I have never done the disclaimer. Or Maybe I don't remember? Hmmm...**_

_**Well just saying again. If you don't like the story. Don't read. I seriously hate it when you take the time to read and tell me in a review that you hated this story. Don't hate Foo! **_

_**And I love you reviewers who love this story! I'll try my best to keep you guys interested in this! :D **_

_**Bye for now! **_

_**-PinkBlackSk8tr**_


	8. Training

**Enjoy, It was kinda cut off at the end,But I thought I'd leave you with a clue! And i realize the other chapter missed something. So i'm remaking it until everyone reviews and i'll delete the previous chapter with the mistake! **

* * *

><p>Drama class passed by and soon the other classes too. I forgot about the best.. friend incident. So I was walking towards the last class of the day, with Ash by my side.<p>

Tomorrow, including Friday, was student break days. Which means we had no school. I was looking around the halls, and I "spotted" a carnival poster.

"Ash! Ash ash ash ash ash! Look!" I pointed to the poster, excitedly.

Ash looked confused at me at first, but then looked at the poster and smiled. "You wanna go?"

I giggled and nodded, "Please? I want to go to the Ferris wheel.." I grabbed his hand. "With you."

Ash kissed my lips, and I immediately felt guilty. "Sure thing. Anything for my girl-friend."

I forced a smile on my face and walked into the classroom, taking our usual seats.

Mrs Della's class was really boring. All we did was open the text book and answer the questions. Why couldn't we just watched that Unicorn movie again?

Since the classroom was quiet, Ash would whisper in my ear a few times, causing me to blush madly and make loud noises. At one time, I squealed and everyone looked at me.

"Umm.. I.. umm.." I couldn't think of something. They looked at me weirdly, especially the teacher, and went back to work.

Ash smirked and I stuck out my tongue. He laughed.

After 30 minutes, the bell rang, and Ash walked me home. Again, we didn't say good-bye to May or Drew… Not even a good-bye to Kenny especially.

We stood in front of my door, Ash's chocolate eyes looked deeply inside my blue sapphire ones. "See you tomorrow?"

I felt guilty, really guilty, which made my heart necklace turn purple. "Yeah.. See you tomorrow."

He kissed me, and closed his eyes. I kept mine open the entire kiss. When he pulled back, he opened his eyes and I blinked, pretending I closed mine too. I forced a weak smile and hugged him good-bye.

Mom was waiting for me at the door, smiling. "Is that the new kid who just moved here?"

I nodded and release Piplup from his poke ball. "Yeah his name is Ash."

"You two make a cute couple."

I felt like someone had pushed a stake into my heart, "Y-yeah…Well, um I'm going to my room."

"Okay honey." My mom said and left to the kitchen.

Walking into my room, I grabbed Piplup, cuddling him against my chest and fell onto my bed.

"What am I going to do Piplup?" I sighed, and hid my face against a pillow.

The small penguin pokemon cuddled against my chest and then tried to get me attention, "Pip PIP PIPLUP!"

"Huh?" He was pointing outside, and grabbed my shirt, pulling me towards the door.

I fell down and rubbed my left arm, "Ouch! Alright alright, hold on. Let me just change into some comfortable clothes."

Piplup ran towards my closet, pulling out a white tank top and black short shorts. I nodded and changed into that, and put on my pink converse and pink sweater. Then Piplup ran downstairs, towards the door.

"Mom! We'll be back!" I yelled and we both left.

We walked outside my house and Piplup ran. I tried keeping up with him yelling, "Piplup! Not so fast!"

Finally after 5 minutes of running, I caught my breath and found out Piplup had led me to the park.

"You want to…"

"PIP!" The small penguin interrupted me and used bubble beam on a near by tree.

I chuckled, "Oh right! I haven't been training with you for a while. Well okay! Umm.." I searched my pockets and found a poke ball in my pink sweater. I released the pokemon inside, revealing it to be Buziel.

"Bui Bui!" Buziel smiled at me.

"Hey Buziel! Wanna train with Piplup?" I asked it.

Buizel nodded.

"Alright then. Want me to train with you guys or…?"

Both pokemon nodded no. I laughed.

"Alright then. Go ahead!"

Picking a seat against the nearby tree Piplup attacked earlier, I watched Buziel and Piplup in a dramatic battle, Piplup using tackle and Buizel using Aqua Jet. I smiled, proud of my two pokemon battle against each other and trying their best to beat one another.

Suddenly, I heard an Prinplup on the other side of the tree. I looked back, and saw _Him._

"Prinplup! Use Drill Peck!" He ordered.

"Prin!" Piplup's second evolved form attacked his trainer, and I gasped.

_He _turned around, and gasped when he saw me. Then he walked towards me. "What are you doing here?"

He said it with so much venom, tears formed into my eyes. "P-piplup wanted to train, so I-I came here.."

Kenny scoffed and turned around, walking away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He turned around, looking at me with no emotion.

"Why are you using Prinplup to hurt you?" I asked, knowing I was the reason.

"You know why." Kenny said.

I sighed, "Look Kenny..I'm really sorry, just..please forgive me?"

He looked into my eyes, and sighed. I tapped the grass, ordering him to sit next to me. Kenny sat next to me, and I hugged him. He pulled me against his chest, which felt really warm.

"Thanks for forgiving me, Ken." I smiled weakly, and kissed his cheek.

"Y-your welcome…" He blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh, Use your imagination On the next Chapter. 2 Chapters Left! (MAYBE!)<strong>

**BYE~~ !**


	9. GoodBye Ash

**So This is the End.. 2 Chapters Combined in one. Enjoy (;**

* * *

><p>Waking up to a knock on my door, I yawned and got up. Remembering today was the day...<p>

"Come on in." I said, tiredly.

Ash came in and smiled, taking me into his arms. "Hey Dawn. Ready for today?"

I sighed, but forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, let me just change. I took a shower last night just in case you came...Early." I smirked, teasing him.

Ash laughed and pushed me gently away from him, "Go change babe."

I nodded and went to my closet, picking out a black mini skirt and plaid red and black shirt. Then headed off towards my bathroom. Changing, I hummed the song "Rude Boy" By Rihanna. Finally when I was done, I styled my hair into a high pony tail, and looked in the mirror. Grabbing lip gloss and applying it quickly, I opened the door. Ash grinned, holding my black sandles.

"Forgot your shoes." He said.

"I knew that!" I said, giggling.

I grabbed them from him and put them on, then once I was done I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Ash?"

"Hmmm?"

Hesitating, I sighed and smiled, putting on my best smile for him, "After the park, can we come back here? I... I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Well.. Sure I guess." He said, unsure but trusted me.

I looked at him and kissed him seductively, pushing him towards the mattress we sat on, and sliding my tongue into his mouth. He opened his and we both had a little tongue fight, trying to gain dominance. His right hand roamed around my body, and his left hand gripped my butt, making me moan a little. The more I moaned, the tighter his grip on my got.

I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. "That was just a little hint of what we're going to do when we come back." I said, smiling seductively.

Ash's eyes widen at my small hint, but smirked. "You sure your ready?"

My eyes widened in shock, thinking he'd stay surprised. My necklace color turned yellow. "Y-yeah. Of course Ashy, Why wouldn't I be?"

He took my hand and led me out my house. Mom was nowhere to be found, and we started walking to the Carnival.

**20 minutes later**

We arrived at the most huge carnival I ever saw, and paid our tickets...more like Ash paid our tickets. Looking around, I stared in awe, because honestly, this carnival looked so much fun!

I felt a tug on my shoulder, "You okay Dawn?"

I nodded, and took his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers together. "Yeah. Now come one. Let's go have some fun!"

We started off at the bumper cars, my choice of course.

"Ready...Set... _GO!_" The announcer screamed into the intercom.

I pushed the petal of the tiny car and drove around, looking for my prey.

Suddenly, someone bumped me in the back of my bumper car. Turning around, I saw Ash smirking.

"Hey! No Fair!" I said, and drove forward, then backward, doing a backward bump to his car.

"Their isn't any rules to this, Dawn." He said, laughing.

I pouted and the bell rung, stating our fun was over.

We got out of the ride, and laughed.

"You owe me." I told Ash.

"Yeah yeah sure. Come on Dawn." He said, laughing and pulled me to other rides.

The rides we both picked where exciting and thrilling. Some of them bored me but the ones that Ash picked I enjoyed. We walked around the carnival.

Then Ash stopped at a Roller-coaster.

I rolled my eyes at his pick, "Somehow I knew you'd pick a coaster."

"What? You don't have to go if you don't want to...put then that means I can call you a chicken during the rest of the day..." Ash smirked.

I gasped, "You will not! I'm going to this.. this...!" I looked for the name of the ride. "_Tatsu..._Ride!"

He grinned and the line moved. A couple of minutes later, we finally got to the front of the line. I sat on the green seat, pulling the yellow safety bars against my chest. Ash took the seat next to me and did the same. As soon as everyone was buckled up, the seats moved up against the rail, having our faces looking at the ground.

"What the hell?" Panic was heard in my voice.

Ash reached for my hand and held it tightly. I sighed and the ride started.

Going up, I could see everyone slowly becoming like tiny little ants. I giggled at this. Ash noticed and also laughed. We stopped for a brief moment, and I felt the harsh wind against my face, the coaster speeding up faster and faster every second. Gripping Ash's left hand and the safety bar, I screamed, feeling the drop tickle my stomach.

The coaster moved rapidly, and I closed my eyes. I heard Ash scream in excitement and my screams where both terrifying and excitement.

Finally the coaster stopped, and we where let go. I held my hand to my head while Ash laughed and led me out the exit.

"That was fun Dawn! Didn't you think so too?" He laughed.

I nodded, "Yes but that hurt my head...and my throat.."

Ash laughed again and checked his watch, "Wow time goes by fast. It's 8:30 pm."

My eyes widened, "Let's um, go to our last ride. The Ferris Wheel?"

Ash looked around for the ride and spotted it. He held out his hand, which I gladly took, and led me to the slow romantic ride.

I thought about what I was going to do in about an hour. How could I? I can't use Ash like this...

Soon enough we where inside the small pokeball ferris wheel. Ash kept his arms around my waist and I sat on his lap, snuggling against his chest and taking in his scent.

The more higher the cage went, the more darker it got.

When we were at the top, I looked into his eyes. Ash looked back into mine and I leaned in slowly, to kiss him. As soon as our lips met, tears slowly fell down my cheek. He gently pulled me even more against him and that started a new passionate make out session.

I knew what I was doing was wrong.. but... wait. Maybe there's another way...

The cage door suddenly flew open and we got out of the ferris wheel ride. Ash grabbed my hand and we left the Carnival.

"T-thanks for the wonderful day, Ash." I told him.

"Your welcome Dawn." He smiled and we walked to my house hand in hand.

"So Ash..about your surprise..." I said, opening my front door as soon as we got their.

We got inside and Ash attacked me with kisses, leading me up to my room.

"A-ash..." I said, moaning.

"Don't tell me your backing out now, Dawn." Ash kissed my neck gently.

_**No P.o.v**_

She thought about it a second, and sighed. "N-no Ash. I would never." Her necklace turned pink. Stating she was in love.

The kissed he attacked her with started out slow, then more fiercer. She leaned against the bed and he pulled her down onto the mattress. Moving up from her neck, he caught her moist lips in his, and his left hand rubbed against her right thigh.

Moaning, Dawn grabbed a chunk full of his hair and force him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her left leg wrapped around his torso and she rubbed against him, feeling his member getting harder as she rubbed. Ash groaned and stopping rubbing her thigh. His hand was now under her shirt, slowly getting under her bra, and squeezed her left breast. She moaned at his grip and nibbled on his lower lip.

He pulled away from her, both of them gasping for air. Then Dawn removed her shirt and skirt. Ash watcher her and stared at her almost naked body, looking up and down. She blushed and hid under the covers. He removed his shirt and pants, joining her underneath the covers.

"Dawn, tell me if you really want to do this. I won't make you." Ash said, nibbling on her neck.

She sighed, and then made her choice. Dawn hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not ready..." She lied. Her plan was going to change tonight.

Ash nodded, "I knew you would say that." And smiled.

Dawn smiled back and both of them laid their, falling asleep in each others arms.

**3 hours later... _12:03 AM _**

Dawn woke up and yawned, then felt arms around her waist.

"_Shit.."_ She whispered to herself.

Dawn slowly got out of her boy-friends arms and got out of bed, putting on a robe.

_Time to make this plan work..._ She thought, looking outside her curtain to see her neighbor's light on.

Dawn left her house and knocked on her neighbor's house. A minute later, Kenny opened the door.

"Hey Dawn." He greeted her.

She took off her robe, letting her see every inch of her body.

Kenny blushed, "A-are you okay, Dawn?"

She just looked at him in the eyes.

He sighed, and pulled her inside, leading her towards his room. She sat laid down on his bed, tempting him to come towards her and attack her.

Kenny resisted the urge to and turned away from her. Then, he heard her voice.

"Don't resist.. just come Kenny." she whispered.

He looked back at her. She bit her lower lip, again tempting him.

Kenny couldn't take it anymore and pounced on top of Dawn, attacking her with desperate kisses and harsh nibbles, that included sucking.

She moaned and rubbed against him, feeling his member already hardened.

"Dawn..." He said.

She looked up at him and took her chance to gain dominance, rolling them around and her on top. Dawn slowly unzipped his pants, and removed his boxers, leaving Kenny's precious meat standing up.

"Dawn..." Kenny said again.

She didn't hear him, again. And she slowly got onto the position where his harden meat could meet her entrance.

He looked up at her eyes and she smiled sweetly.

"Kenny...i..." She said and sat down, his meat in her entrance.

Her eyes widened, as her walls closed on his member. Kenny's eyes also widened, but soon got rocked her slowly, up and down, holding both sides of her waist.

"Kenny...f-faster..." Dawn gasped.

He obeyed her command, and humped faster, making her moan loudly. He closed his eyes and groaned, taking in a more faster pace.

Dawn's necklace turned black, and a blue orb came out of it, slowly moving it's way to Kenny's chest.

The door flung open.

Ash stood in the doorway, looking furious.

Kenny's mood started to fall and turned furious, for interrupting his and Dawn's moment.

He gently removed Dawn from his member and covered Dawn with a blanket, himself getting his robe.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Kenny spat.

"Nope, now what where you doing with my girlfriend, in Your bed?" Ash screamed furiously.

"Guys, please calm down..i.." Dawn was about to cry when Kenny hit him with a thick book.

"A-ASH!" She cried and sat down beside her fainted Boy-friend.

Dawn looked at Kenny, "H-how could you?"

Kenny looked confused, "I-i thought you..."

"You thought Kenny! You Thought! But No! This isn't about thinking!" She yelled, tears strolling down her face.

Kenny attempted to dry her face with his hand put she slapped his hand away. Then he left, sighing to himself.

The blunette girl cried against Ash's chest. And suddenly Her master appeared right in front of her.

"Dawn, honey, it must be done." He said, in a violent, yet relaxing way.

It scared the girl, but looked at her master. She couldn't dis-obey him now.

"Y-you are r-right Master.." She said.

Her necklace turned black once again, and the orb traveled around Ash's body. It found his heart and entered it. His eyes widened, but then closed again. His left fist opened, revealing a small dark blue box.

"Good job, my dear." Ash's master said, and a released a red orb that circled Dawn, finding her heart and entered her. She moaned in pain for a moment, then the pain flew away.

"It was nice doing business with you, Dawn. Hope to do so again." Ash's master said.

Dawn nodded and kissed Ash's cheek, "I'll miss you..Ash." She whispered in his ear while grabbing the small blue box.

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond, and placed it in her middle finger. _Perfect fit..._

Then Dawn closed her eyes real tight, and once she opened them, she was in her room, with her night gown on.

Looking outside the window, Kenny's house pitch dark. She looked around and found a note placed on her desk.

_Dearest Dawn,_

_I made your friend...Kenny... I believe that's his name... Forget everything that happened today. I know he loves you very well, and somewhere deep inside you do too. If it wasn't for Ash, you would have been with Kenny, the day you met Him. Your friends Drew, May and everyone else don't remember a single thing about Ash. So, Enjoy your memories Child._

_Love, Ash's and Your former Master._

She sighed and smiled, placing the letter back on her desk and removing her diamond ring Ash was suppose to give to her.

Dawn picked up her phone and sent a text to Kenny.

_Dawn- 4:05 AM – I Love You..Kenny._

She felt good after she sent it. And knew she was going to start a new life, without any Masters or Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed Feelings right? Haha Well Guess what? THIS ISN'T THE FINAL CHAPTER! One More Chapter will Be Posted Soon and It's About Ash. An... Introduction of how he'll take this. <strong>

**Stay on the look out (:**

**DAMN THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE!**


	10. Ash's New World

**Enjoy (: Ash's New World. **

* * *

><p>"Ash, wake up." A horrifying voice woke me up.<p>

I opened my eyes to find darkness surrounding me, 'W-where am I?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is you finding out why you're here." A black robe, unknown figure said.

"I don't know why I'm here. Was it because I did something wrong?" I was confused. What was going on?

"Remember Dawn?" I scowled at her name.

"Yeah? What about her?" I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

"She tricked you, But honestly, she really...loved.. you. At the last minute when you caught her with Kenny, you ruined your chance to be free." Black robe figure said.

"What do you mean by...Free?" I asked.

The figure showed me a skull necklace and put it around my neck, "This is an emotional changing necklace. It changes color depending on your mood. Also it grabs the soul of the other life force your going to get me. You have until next Friday to get me a soul or else I will keep yours, Forever."

Sighing, I nodded. "So this was also what Dawn had to do?"

The black robe nodded its' head, "Yes. I was her Master, Now I'm your Master."

I nodded, "Alright. I'll make you proud...Master..."

The Black robe nodded, and I heard something snap. "Go to school and make your prey."

Blinking my eyes, I found myself in my room, with my uniform on.

"PIKAA!" Pikachu screamed and bounced on me, landing on the floor.

I laughed, "Hey Pikachu, what's up?"

Pikachu's ears flicked up and saw my skull necklace. He touched it and examined it.

"Hey, it's just a new necklace a friend gave to me. Come on Pikachu, I gotta go to school or else I'll be late."

Getting up, Pikachu helped me grab my stuff and met me at the door.

"Thanks little guy." I said, scratching it's ears.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu squealed in delight and I left the house.

Walking up to my bus stop, I had gotten a text from an unknown number...

_Unknown number- 05:30 AM: Hey Ash. I'll be seeing you today. I miss you!_

Who was this? Well I'll be seeing them so I won't have to wonder who this was..

The bus came and I got in, seeing Dawn, Kenny, May and Drew. Dawn looked at me and gave me a apologetic smiled. I saw her holding hands with Kenny. I'm guessing they forgot about me, only Dawn remembered.

Smiling back and taking a seat in front of them, I wondered what would happened if she didn't pick me, and picked Kenny. Would we still be together?

"Hey Ash." Dawn's voice called out to me.

I looked back, "Hey Dawn, how are you?"

Her eyes widened as she noticed my skull necklace, "I-i'm fine, th-thank you. How a-are you?"

My skull color turned green as I smirked, "Oh I'm fine, Hoping everything's good in your life." I said as I gestured my head toward her hand holding Kenny's.

She glared at me, noticing what I was trying to say. "I tried not to take yours, Ash."

I rolled my eyes, "Yet look at where we're at, Dawn."

A tear fell from her face, and I turned around. I didn't have time to think about her. We were over and I had nothing to do with her.

The bus stopped and two guys came in, along with a red-headed girl. She spotted me and smiled brightly, walked towards my seat and sat down with me.

"Hi Ash!" She said.

I looked into her eyes, noticing her blue sapphire orbs, then it hit me. "Hey Misty.

"Got my text?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yup! So what's the deal about missing me?"

Misty blushed and kissed my cheek," I was wondering if we could get back together... You know?"

I thought about it, I didn't have any feelings toward her, but I sure could give her soul to my master.

I smirked at her and wrapped my arm around her waist, "Sure...Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise Surprise! Look who wants Him Back! (: <strong>

**Well I'm not continuing this story. So If you want to Continue Ash's World. Please Private Message Me! Thanks So Much! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**


	11. Re - Do

Alright guys, Guess what? I'm doing a re- do of Bewitched.

Same characters. Same Story, more descriptive.

So how about it eh?

Please give me your thoughts, and what not.

I would really adore it. Thank you all ..


End file.
